50 First Dates
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Allen, unknowing of a certain raven haired man's condition, falls in love. Now, trying to break this condition, will it break Allen? AU, yaoi, the whole nine yards. Rated M for later chapters, sorry to disappoint at first. Hiatus because I have major writer's block with this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a planned out fanfiction, much better than my last... Failures... Eh-hem. Well, I planned this out a little better. This is rated T/M. T for the first few chapters, but, later this is going to be very, very M. Also, loosely based on the movie 50 First Dates. Well, very based, but then again, not enough, I think... So, Don't like it, screw you and get the fuck out of here. This is a yaoi, Yullen, so, get over it. I don't own D. Gray -Man, Hoshino-san does! If I owned it, Allen wouldn't be Nea(h) right now...**

Allen sighed as he walked along one of the streets in a small town in Japan. He'd been released from slavery five years ago, and had spent three of those five years travelling. Two years ago, he decided to permanently live in Japan. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to this small town.

He was working at an antique shop that was owned by two people. Lavi Bookman Jr. was Allen's best friend, and had been since he'd started going to the high school. Sure, then, Lavi was two grades ahead, and by now was graduated, and Allen was in his last year, but, who cared? They were still best friends.

Lavi was the kind of friend who just put a spark into Allen's life, a friend who could make Allen just laugh. And Allen needed every laugh Lavi got from him. He hadn't laughed at all in his ten or so years in slavery, as a sex slave.

And now, he had to make up for those ten years.

Starting with a job he hadn't gotten from his best friend. He had an interview at the aquarium that day.

He sighed. He was feeling quite hungry. He'd forgotten to eat breakfast. How stupid of him. He looked at his watch. Ten thirty. Still time for breakfast.

He looked around and noticed a cute little Japanese restaurant. "Perfect! Just somewhere quiet to eat!" he cheered to himself as he walked in and sat down in the nearest seat. A small, skinny girl with green tinted pigtails came up to him and handed him a menu.

"Anything to drink, sir?" she asked, with a smile.

Allen smiled and looked quickly over the drink selection. "Hot tea, please." he ordered, looking up at her.

She smiled and nodded, walking back into the back. Allen looked over the menu and decided upon a dish he'd never heard of, even in Japan.

When the girl came back, he smiled. "I'll have some yakisoba, please." he asked for as she set down his drink.

She smiled. "You know, you'll be the first one to try it. It's a new dish on our menu, and not many people like trying new things here." she said as she took back his menu.

An exclamation came from the kitchen, and made Allen jump. "There's someone trying yakisoba? Finally!"

The same girl came back out. "Our chef, Jerry, wanted me to thank you. He says, now that someone's trying our yakisoba, things might change." she said with a smile.

Allen smiled. "I just really like trying new things." he stated.

The girl smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe now these people will stop being so stubborn." she sighed as she looked at one customer in particular.

Allen's gaze followed hers, and he caught sight of a person with long, bluish tinted black hair, a gaze that could kill, and a sketchpad in front of him. Beside the sketchpad was a tray of what Allen assumed was soba noodles. He'd only seen them once or twice, and that was a while back.

Allen instantly saw the sapphire eyes the person had, and he turned away, afraid that he'd been caught staring. He didn't even know the other's name.

As soon as the girl left him, he walked over and smiled. "Hi, my name's Allen Walker!"

The dark haired person just growled and looked away. "Baka Moyashi." he stated, looking back at his sketchbook.

Allen tilted his head. "Japanese?" he asked himself. Then he smiled. "Aren desu." he tried again.

The Japanese male looked up at the white haired man in front of him. He was quite impressed. He hadn't expected this obviously not Japanese boy to even come close to understanding him. "I speak English just fine."

Allen smiled. "Good, because that's about all I know how to say. What's your name?" he asked.

"Kanda. Yu Kanda." came the very blunt reply.

Allen smiled. "So, uh, do you mind me joining you for breakfast?" he asked, noting the empty seat across from the man.

"Actually, I do mind, but, I don't really care, as long as you're not too bothersome." Kanda stated.

Allen smiled and sat down. "So, Kanda-san, what are you drawing?" he asked curiously.

Kanda looked up, impressed. This outsider knew all of the customs. Not only to call Kanda by his last name, but to put an honorific on the end.

"Nothing really. I'm just sketching a few ideas. If I was really drawing something, I'd be more focused." he stated, sighing as he quickly set out to pick up his chopsticks and finish off the small amount of noodles still left in his bowl.

Allen smiled. He liked this Kanda person. He was very straightforward.

Lenalee smiled as she brought Allen's yakisoba to where he had been previously sitting, but gasped when he wasn't there. She quickly walked over and bowed to Kanda. "My apologies Kanda, but, may I speak to him alone for a moment?" she asked, pointing at Allen.

Allen looked up as if he was in trouble, and he probably was. Kanda waved them away with one hand, and took out his pencil set.

Lenalee pulled Allen up out of his seat, and outside, where it had begun to rain.

"I beg forgiveness, sir, but, please, don't bond with Kanda-san. He's… Er, special." she said, for lack of a better word.

Allen tilted his head, as if he didn't understand. "Special? He's not… Mentally challenged, is he?" he asked, paling slightly. Kanda didn't strike Allen as that type of person.

Lenalee shook her head no. "He's not mentally retarded. He's… Mentally handicapped, however."

Allen tilted his head. Lenalee sighed. "About a year ago, Kanda-san, and the man who adopted him, Master Tiedoll-san were driving to a place where Kanda-san liked to go every year for his birthday. They were in a terrible accident. Master Tiedoll-san escaped with a few cracked ribs, but Kanda-san didn't escape so well. He was in a coma for three months, and lost the ability to turn his short-term memories into long-term memories. He still thinks it's June sixth of last year."

Allen gasped. "That's… Horrible. He… His father must be devastated."

Lenalee sighed. "Master Tiedoll-san visited Kanda-san in the hospital for weeks, even after he woke up."

Allen looked down.

Lenalee sighed. "I just thought it would be cruel of me not to warn you." she admitted, smiling as if she hadn't just delivered life changing information to Allen.

Allen smiled. "I'd still like to get to know Kanda-san. I won't hurt him." he promised with his smile.

Lenalee sighed. "Alright, sir. If you wish to put yourself through trouble for Kanda-san, I won't stop you. However, be warned. He's hard to deal with, even on a good day." With that statement, Lenalee left Allen outside.

Allen hurried back in to his yakisoba, and took the bowl back to Kanda. "I'm sorry, Kanda-san. Would you like to continue our discussion?" he asked, noticing Kanda was busy in his sketchbook, with his various assortments of charcoals around him.

When the dark haired male didn't respond to Allen, he wondered what Kanda was drawing that would take his absolute attention. But, after a few minutes, it appeared that Kanda was done drawing, and he looked back up at Allen, only to seem a little stunned.

"When the hell did you get back?" he asked, in the most blunt way possible.

Allen smiled. "About five minutes ago. You were busy drawing. Can I see what it was you were so focused on?" he asked innocently, smiling sweetly.

It almost tore Kanda apart, Allen could see that, but, the raven-haired male gave up the sketchbook to Allen. The silver haired boy looked into it, and gasped. There, on the page, was a perfect profile of him with the smile he always wore. He blushed.

"It's not perfect, since I barely had any time to catch a glimpse of you from the side, but, I had to put you in my sketchbook." the deep baritone voice cut into Allen's thoughts.

Allen smiled. "I think it's really amazing. Did your adoptive father teach you how to draw?"

Kanda tensed up. Hearing about Tiedoll always did that, since the man was so annoying. But, he sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Tiedoll taught me how to draw. He told me to draw important people I meet and write their names down. I never know when I will meet them again. So, I do." he explained why he drew.

Allen nodded. "May I look through your drawings?" he asked, smiling at the obviously taller man.

Kanda nodded, then hesitated. "Only if you tell me how you got that scar on your face." he stated.

It was Allen's turn to freeze up. "Well, it's a really long story. I'm not sure it's one you want to hear." he stated, as he flipped to the beginning, and the first picture was of his best friend Lavi. He smiled. "You met Lavi?" he asked curiously, looking at the picture slowly and noticing it had bunny ears.

Kanda scowled fiercely. "That Baka Usagi? Yes, I met him; he came to visit me in the hospital after Tiedoll told the little shopkeeper that I was hurt. The old man told his grandson, and in comes bounding a red head with more energy that there is people in Japan."

Allen chuckled, and Kanda cleared his throat. "I have time. B-Before Tiedoll comes calling, painting canvas around his neck and all." he frowned some and sighed.

Allen sighed. "Well, um, I was a sex slave for this man named Cross. When I was eight, I made a… Customer mad, and the man had a knife on him. He carved the star, and as I was screaming in pain, Cross came to see I wasn't damaged. When he saw the star, he flipped out on the customer for hurting his slave. Then, he beat the customer, and made him leave. He came back, and I hoped it was to check on me, but, instead, it was to deliver the rest of the scar for not defending myself. I managed to find a bandage to cover my face for a few weeks until it healed, and I didn't get anyone, so, I was relatively safe. But, Cross was mad that he had to put me away for a bit." he explained.

Kanda was shaking. It seemed… He was… Angry? But, why would a total stranger feel bad? "Um, Kanda-san? Are you okay?" he asked.

Kanda growled dangerously, and shook his head. "You let that happen to you? How could you? I figured you for an idiot, but to take that? You are… No wonder I didn't like you from the beginning!" the raven stormed, livid.

Allen paled, if that were possible. It seemed he'd angered the man. "I'm sorry, Kanda-san! I was young! I didn't know what was good and bad. I wish I had, I'd have tried to leave." he sighed, looking down.

Kanda's anger diminished. This little teenager, no more than eighteen, was put through a hard life. He was too, but, this boy… Really had it hard. It made Kanda's heart twinge a little when he saw the happy expression on the silverette's face break into pieces. He wasn't sure why, but, it did.

Allen put on a smile. "Well, I think that's enough about me. What about you, Kanda-san? How was your childhood?" he asked, stretching his smile in mock interest.

Kanda sighed. "I don't remember much. My memories begin at about nine, maybe ten. I'm not sure. And, then, it was terrible. I met this annoying boy in our orphanage. But, a few weeks after I got there, he slaughtered everybody in the night, including trying to kill me. I… Had to kill him to survive. When I was questioned about it, I only said it was self-defense, and they let me off. After that, I roamed for a while, until this man…" here he paused, and pulled out another sketchbook. He flipped to the first page, and gave it to Allen. The drawing was of a Chinese man, mid twenties, with a beret, and glasses. "Komui, found me, and took me in until he found me a home. At thirteen, I was adopted into my dysfunctional family by Tiedoll. I have two older brothers, and Tiedoll." he stated.

Allen nodded. "Wow, it sounds rough. Not knowing anything. Are you worried maybe… You don't remember your real family for a reason?"

Kanda smirked slightly, and this irked Allen. "I've never wondered that. It's interesting." he stated, sighing.

Allen checked his watch, then scarfed down his food. Kanda watched in shock. "Sorry, I have a job interview in ten minutes. I have to leave. Will you meet me here tomorrow?"

Kanda nodded once. "Hai, Aren. I'll be here. Ten sharp. As I am every day." he stated, gathering his sketchbooks, but, not before writing Allen's name in fluent handwriting. Allen noticed it was noticeably nicer than the handwriting Kanda had used for the others.

As he gathered up his things and scrambled out the door, he thought to himself: _'Calligraphy? Why did he use that on only my name?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter two. Nothing really bad still. Sorry again. Also, I don't own D. Gray- Man. Hoshino-sensei does. So, this is pure fun to screw with the characters minds stuff. Yaoi in later chapters, and hints now. Don't like, then go the fuck away.**

Allen scrambled out of bed at five in the morning, and showered quickly for his first day at work. He had gotten the job immediately and had spent all of yesterday training for it.

He was officially the aquarium's new… Dolphin tank cleaner. He wasn't proud, but, it was a start, so he could get to know all of the animals. Today it was dolphins, tomorrow it would be walruses.

He was quick to work, and quick to change into a swimsuit for cleaning. After spending three hours cleaning the tank, twice, he changed into normal clothes, and washed his hands several times. Then, he towel dried his hair, and ran for the same restaurant he'd been at yesterday.

After a short three-mile jog, Allen came upon it, and entered, smiling when he spotted Kanda over a bowl of soba with a sketchbook before him. The raven-haired man looked very confused.

Allen sat across from Kanda and smiled. "Hello, Kanda-san. Nice to see you again."

Kanda looked up and tilted his head, his eyes portraying a little bit of confusion, and a lot of shock. "You're Allen. What the hell? Who are you?"

Allen was shocked. Was this what happened to people Kanda forgot? He cussed them out?

"Kanda-san, yes, I am Allen. But, I met you yesterday. You have two brothers, and you draw to remember people." he explained.

Kanda just growled and backed away from Allen, out of the booth, and picked up his shoulder bag. He walked towards the door, and Allen followed. "Please, Kanda, believe me."

"You are in my sketchbook for no reason!" he shouted, whipping around.

Allen was confused, then he remembered. Kanda had also had a reason beside Lavi's drawing. But, Allen didn't know if Kanda had written a reason for him. Apparently not.

"I… We met yesterday, and we talked for almost two hours. I was almost late for my interview." he explained.

Kanda shook his head and turned, only to dart from the restaurant. "No!" he shouted, running to a sleek, black sports car, obviously very expensive.

Allen followed, and saw why Kanda was freaking out. A police officer was writing him a ticket. The silverette followed quickly, along with Lenalee.

Kanda reached the officer just as he was walking away. "Hey, what the hell? Why are you writing me a ticket?" he shouted, ripping the ticket from his wiper.

The officer sighed. "Your tag expired nearly seven months ago."

Allen looked at the tag, and sure enough, it said December 2011. He paled. So did Lenalee.

"Officer, please, can I speak with you?" Allen and Lenalee asked together.

Kanda stopped the cop from answering. "I'm not paying this, my tag expires in six months! It's June sixth not…" he checked the ticket. "July seventeenth." He paled some.

The ravenette was quick to run to the nearest newspaper stand, right down the street and start checking through the newspapers. All of them read the same date he'd said.

Allen came up behind him. "Kanda-san?" he asked.

Kanda threw the papers at Allen, and ran to his car. Allen was quick to apologize to the stand owner, and followed, tapping on the window. Kanda unlocked the door, and Allen climbed in. "I'm sorry. I have to come with you." Allen said, looking serious.

Kanda looked about in tears, and drove quickly to his house in the back part of Japan.

~.~.~

Tiedoll saw Kanda's car coming up their drive. "Uh-oh. Bad day! Marie, Daisya! Be prepared!" he shouted, running for the front door. A youth a little older than Kanda came out behind Tiedoll carrying a soccer ball, then came a man in his late twenties, with headphones.

Tiedoll was beside the car as it parked, and two figures stepped out. Kanda was the first to attack Tiedoll verbally. "What the hell?" he shouted.

Tiedoll shushed Kanda, and the teen feel quiet. "I'm sorry Kanda. But, there's something you need to understand." he stated.

Kanda looked surprised and shocked. "What is it?" he asked quietly, a little scared.

Tiedoll was quick to take Kanda's hand and lead him around. First came the stash of newspapers, all with the date June sixth, and he quickly told him everything he did, from filling Kanda's shampoo bottle, to washing his clothes that he wore everyday.

Then, came the worst part. Tiedoll pulled out what looked to Allen like a scrapbook, except it was a scrapbook with horrible mementos.

First, a clipping from a newspaper the day after the crash, showing Kanda's car, which had hit a tree. The headline read, "Car hits tree after swerving to avoid child."

Tiedoll flipped the page since Kanda was too stunned to. The next page showed Kanda, bloodied, bandaged, and obviously still unconscious. Cuts ran along his face and neck, there was a bandage around his head, and several bruises, mainly around his eyes and forehead.

Kanda's hand went up and felt the back of his head, where he ran his fingers along, and could feel the line where the scar rested. His eyes closed and he shook his head. But, what truly broke him? He had taught a music class. He himself played flute.

There was a card, drawn by his most artistic student, of him playing his flute. All of his students had signed the card. This broke him. He knocked the book from Tiedoll's hand and ran, not knowing where he was going; only knowing he was running.

Allen was about to follow, when Marie and Daisya stopped him. "This happens all the time, dude. Just let him cool off." Daisya had said, and Marie nodded.

"He just needs time, if you'll allow him. In the meantime, will you tell us who you are, and why you were with Yu-kun?" Tiedoll asked, sitting and offering Allen the seat across from him outside. They would wait for Kanda, no matter how long it took.

"My name is Allen Walker; I met Kanda-san in this little restaurant, and we talked. I got to know him better, how you taught him to draw, and he learned a lot about me. But, today, he forgot me, and then a police officer gave him a ticket, he flipped out, and came here." Allen explained.

Tiedoll nodded. "This happens often, Allen-kun. But, usually he's calmer. I hope this didn't mess him up too bad." he said, concerned.

Allen looked outside, where Kanda had walked back into the yard, and was kneeling in the middle, clutching his head.

_'Poor Kanda-san. I want to make him feel better.'_

Kanda came in after a few minutes, and looked at Tiedoll. "I have to see this doctor. I have to hear it from his damn mouth." he stated.

Tiedoll sighed and stood. "You have. Several times, in fact."

Allen stood. "Actually, I can take him. I kind of want to hear it, too." he stated.

Tiedoll sighed. "We'll all go, then."

**Yeah, end of chapter two. Hope you enjoy, and I'm not going to beg for any reviews, but some are nice. I already got two. But, one was from my creepy stalker friend, AllenxEdward. Hope you like chapter two! All of you. And, if it's not too much trouble, drop a review. I love hearing your words. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three... It's a little on the short side. Sorry... Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray -Man. If I did... Yeah... Hehheh...**

Allen and Kanda sat in the back, Kanda looking at the book again, but, this time calmer. Tiedoll and Daisya sat up front, and Marie was beside Allen in the back. Everyone was silent, until: "I-I can't look at it anymore. Take it back."

Kanda passed the book up to the front, where Daisya took it and laid it on the floor, between his feet. Kanda sighed and would've started meditating if there was room. But, this was his father's small car. There was no room for meditating.

"Kanda, I know-…" Allen was cut off by Kanda's hand two inches from his face.

"No one speaks… Until I find out what the hell is wrong with me." he said softly.

Allen nodded and went silent.

The mental institute where Kanda had been examined was quite far, as Allen found. It was at least an hour's drive, and even then, that was minimal traffic. The institute was also big, four stories tall, and just... Wide. Very wide.

Allen was astounded. They all walked in, and the front desk keepers just smiled sadly at Kanda.

Tiedoll walked up. "Hello, um. Kanda-san is here to see Doctor Komui. Is It okay if we see him now, Reever?"

A tall, blonde man checked his schedules and nodded. "Yes, Froi-san. Doctor Lee is free right now. He'll be in the Rec. Room." he said.

Tiedoll smiled. "Thank you, Reever." he said, leading the group of five up two flights of stairs, and into a room with many people. Most of them had bandages on their head, some bloodied and in need of changing, Kanda noticed.

Tiedoll led them to a purple haired man that was just refilling his cup of coffee. "Doctor Komui?" Tiedoll questioned.

The doctor turned and smiled. "Ah, Froi-san! What brings you here so soon?" he asked, smiling and hugging the taller man.

Tiedoll sighed and stepped aside to show a scowling Kanda, who seemed to be back to normal, in Allen's eyes.

Komui nodded solemnly. "Right. Follow me."

The doctor led the group of five to his office on the top floor, and allowed all of them in before shutting the door. He then found a sheet of what looked like x-rays.

"Okay, Kanda-san. this was roughly what your brain looked like before the accident." he pointed to half of the x-rays. "And… This is what it is now." he said, pointing to the other. Allen could see no difference, but, Komui knew better. "Your frontal lobe was damaged. That is what turns your short-term memories into long-term memories. In essence, what you have… Is short-term memory loss. But, you're lucky. You can retain your short term memories up until you fall asleep."

Kanda scoffed. "Then what do you call unlucky?" he growled out, trying to hide the fear that Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya knew was there.

Komui sighed. "I think you should meet Ten Second Johnny."

Komui led them out into the Recreation Room, and to a young man with a pair of headphones on and very thick glasses. Marie could hear that no music was playing.

"This… Is Ten Second Johnny. He was in an accident much like yours, Kanda-san, but, his brain was much more damaged. His memory only lasts ten seconds." Komui explained.

Johnny got up. "Hi, I'm Johnny." he said in a very happy voice. He shook each person's hand, then smiled for about one second before introducing himself again.

"He has a hard time… Meeting people." Komui said sadly.

Allen smiled weakly when Johnny shook his hand for the second time. He didn't like this place. It was so depressing.

Kanda just looked away. _'Memory for ten seconds? I guess I am lucky… I could always be much worse… Like this Johnny kid.' _he thought solemnly.

Allen noticed this and took Kanda's hand gently in his. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Kanda nodded. "I have to go…" he said, walking away from them all. He was gone quickly, back down stairs.

Tiedoll sighed. "I suppose it's time for us all to go. Yu-kun probably just wants to go home and meditate." he stated, sighing again. He walked out. Everyone followed him. Allen bowed to Komui. "Thank you, sensei." he said. "For taking care of Kanda-san. He probably appreciates it."

Then he too was gone, back down and to the car, where again he was piled in the middle and drove back to Kanda's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, everyone! And, thank you to those who read my Fallen Angel and gave it a review. In one day I got eight reviews. Thank you so much. Well, this is a chapter that will actually get the ball rolling for Allen and Kanda's budding and dying relationship. So, just a little longer. Just a little. Two, maybe three chapters. Some small hints will start popping up soon, maybe in the next chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Just saying.**

It was a long, and very awkward drive back to Kanda's house, in which Allen, and, well, everyone else in the car, was dead silent.

As soon as the car was parked, Kanda ran upstairs, and slammed his door shut. No one dared go after him, not even Allen who was very concerned.

Tiedoll just looked at him with a sad smile. "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep all of this off, and he'll go back to being aloof tomorrow. He won't remember a thing." he promised, looking at Allen.

Allen seemed astounded that Tiedoll was so calm. Why didn't he ever try to break the cycle? Did he fear breaking Kanda? Did he fear hurting the male? Allen did too, but, he wanted Kanda to know what was happening in his life. He had a plan in mind.

"I do hope Kanda-san feels better. I hope to see you all again, but, on a little bit better terms." he said, bowing to Tiedoll, and Marie. Daisya had gone inside soon after Kanda, claiming he was hungry.

Allen sighed quietly as he walked down the road, and down to the small restaurant where he had first met Kanda. He sighed and walked in, thinking about how he could help Kanda.

Lenalee looked at the white haired teen and smiled. "Hello, Allen-san. How are you?" she asked, reaching to hand him a menu as he sat down.

Allen looked up. "I'm just thinking. Kanda-san has life so hard. I wonder if I could make things any better for him to find out he has brain damage." he stated, folding his hands under his chin.

Lenalee smiled slightly. "Well, why not try a video diary of the things he's missed in the past year? Maybe that would help him a little?" she suggested, smiling still.

Allen looked up and smiled some. That sounded like a great idea! Why hadn't he thought about that?

He had noticed a lot had happened. Why didn't he just take that to video, and inform Kanda about his accident at the same time? It was a great idea!

~.~.~.

The next day, very early, there came a knock at Tiedoll's. Tiedoll went to the door, quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb his still sleeping kids. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Allen standing at the door, something in a black case in his hands.

"Hello, Tiedoll-san. I've brought something I want to try for Kanda, to help him. I want to see if it will help him at all. Do you have a DVD player?" the silver haired boy asked, smiling.

Tiedoll nodded. "Um, right in the living room. I'll get the family up." he said, disappearing upstairs. Allen walked into the living room and set up everything. All that was left was to press play on his creation.

As he turned and looked at the stairs, Kanda was the first to descend, followed closely by Marie, and Tiedoll, with a trailing Daisya behind the older man.

Kanda was the first to sit, while the other four remained standing, even Daisya, even if he was leaning lazily on a wall.

Allen hit play, and stepped away from the screen.

The screen was black for a moment, before two white words popped onto the screen, along with some flute music in the background. The words said, "Hello, Kanda."

Slowly, pictures and news clippings found their way onto the screen .The first was a picture of Kanda with his sword. Then, more words. "Kanda, this maybe hard to understand… But here's a few things you missed in the past year."

Kanda looked confused, and transfixed at the movie. A picture of a baseball team popped up, and Kanda recognized it as his favorite team, the Chunichi Dragons.

The Dragons looked happy, and under it, in the same white letters, it said, "Chunichi Dragons win Japanese Series!" Kanda cracked a small smile, until the picture went dark, and the white words were there again. "Actually, no, they didn't. Sorry."

Kanda's smile went to a frown, and he glared at the silverette.

But then, Kanda noticed a man he had known before, not personally, but he knew of him. Yoshihiko Noda. He was the man who'd been close to getting Prime Minister of Japan before his birthday.

"Yoshihiko Noda becomes Prime Minister. Very true." the white words said.

Kanda was shocked. Then, more words came onto the screen. "The reason you don't remember all of this is because…" The words trailed off, and the screen went black. Then, a newspaper clipping with the headline "Car hits tree after swerving to avoid child." popped onto the screen. It was the same one from Tiedoll's scrapbook. Allen had found another copy.

After, more pictures from the accident, all the way up to Kanda rehabilitating in the hospital flashed. Then, the screen went blank, and Allen collected the DVD. Everyone was silent. No one had expected that.

Kanda looked ready to break into tears again. He quickly got up from his seat on the couch, and ran out the nearest door. Daisya was the first to actually say anything.

"Wh-what the hell? Do you think it's funny scarring my little brother? You think it's funny to see him cry? Are you sick in the head?" he shouted, and Allen instantly backed down, holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to try it. But, if this doesn't work, then, it's only one day wasted, right? We can try something else. Can we just wait for his reaction?" Allen asked, shrinking down and away from an angry Daisya.

Tiedoll held back his son and nodded to Allen. "We will wait for Kanda. See how he reacts to this."


End file.
